Monster
Monster is a 2003 biographical crime drama thriller directed by Patty Jenkins and features "All She Wants Is" by Duran Duran. About the film The film is about serial killer Aileen Wuornos, a former prostitute who was executed in 2002 for killing seven men in the late 1980s and early 1990s. Wuornos was played by Charlize Theron, and her lover, Selby Wall, was played by Christina Ricci. The film was written and directed by Patty Jenkins. Much of Theron's preparation for the role is credited to Nick Broomfield's 1992 documentary, Aileen Wuornos: The Selling of a Serial Killer, of which Theron reportedly watched clips between takes. Theron won many awards for her portrayal, including the Academy Award for Best Actress, Golden Globe Award for Best Actress, and the Screen Actors Guild Awards for Best Actress. Plot After moving to Florida, Aileen Wuornos (Theron), a prostitute, meets Selby Wall (Ricci) in a gay bar. After initial hostility and declaring that she is not gay, the older woman agrees to talk to the younger one over beers. Wall takes to Wuornos almost immediately, as she likes that Wuornos is very protective of her. Wall invites Wuornos to stay the night with her; the latter agrees. They return to the house where the younger woman is staying (temporarily exiled by her parents following the accusation from another girl at church that Wall tried to kiss her. The two sleep almost immediately. They later agree to meet at a rollerskating rink and for the first time kiss. Their passion and emotion is clear and they move into a motel. After being raped and brutalized by a client (Lee Tergesen), Wuornos murders him and decides to quit prostitution. She confesses her action to Wall, when the latter has been angry with her for not succeedng in supporting the two of them. Eventually, unable to pay the bills, Wuornos tries to find legitimate work, but finds it difficult, mostly due to her lack of education. Desperate for money and resentful of the men who use her, she commits several murders, each more brutal than the last, robbing her victims after killing them. Wuornos uses the money she steals from her victims to indulge herself and Wall, the two of them drinking in bars and eating in fancy restaurants. However, as Wall reads in the papers about the string of murders and begins to suspect that Wuornos may have committed them, the two have a falling out and Wall returns to Ohio on a charter bus. Wuornos is eventually arrested at a biker bar and speaks to Wall one last time while in jail. Wall reveals incriminating information over the telephone and Wuornos realizes Wall is with the police. To protect Wall, Wuornos states she committed the murders alone. During Wuornos' trial, Wall testifies against her. Wuornos is later convicted, sentenced to death and executed. Cast *Charlize Theron as Aileen Wuornos *Christina Ricci as Selby Wall *Bruce Dern as Thomas *Lee Tergesen as Vincent Corey *Annie Corley as Donna *Pruitt Taylor Vince as Gene / Stuttering "John" *Marco St. John as Evan / Undercover "John" *Marc Macaulay as Will / Daddy "John" *Scott Wilson as Horton / Last "John" Soundtrack 1 "All She Wants Is" (1988) *Written by Nick Rhodes (as Nicholas James Bates), John Taylor (as John Nigel Taylor) *Performed by Duran Duran *Courtesy of Capitol Records *Used by Permission of Colgems-EMI Music Inc./EMI Music Publishing Ltd. 2 "The Tide Is High" (1980) *Written by John Holt, Tyrone Evans, Howard Barrett *Performed by Blondie *Courtesy of EMI Records *Under License from Embassy Music Corp./Music Sales West 3 "Space Age Love Song" (1982) *Written by Frank Maudsley (as Francis Maudsley), Paul Reynolds, Ali Score (as Alistair James Score), Michael Score *Performed by A Flock of Seagulls *Courtesy of Jive Records *Under License from BMG Film & TV Music Division 4 "Shake Your Groove Thing" (1978) *Written by Dino Fekaris, Freddie Perren (as Frederick J. Perren) *Performed by Peaches & Herb *Courtesy of Universal Records *Under License from Universal Music Enterprises 5 "What You Need" (1985) *Written by Andrew Farriss, Michael Hutchence *Performed by INXS *Courtesy of Universal Records, Atlantic Recording Corp. *By Arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing *Under License from WB Music Corp. 6 *"Don't Stop Believin'" (1981) *Written by Steve Perry (as S. Perry), Jonathan Cain, Neal Schon (as Neal J. Schon) *Performed by Journey *Courtesy of Sony Music *Under License from Wixen Publishing 7 "Sugar and Spice" (1963) *Written by Tony Hatch *Performed by The Searchers *Courtesy of Sanctuary Records Group *Under License from Universal Music Enterprises 8 "Secret Crush On You" * Written and Performed by Pete Surdoval, Al Gross *Courtesy of Marc Ferrari/Master Source *Used by Permission of Master Source 9 "Where Do I Begin" (1997) *Written by Tom Rowlands (as Thomas Owen Rowlands), Ed Simons (as Edmund John Simons) *Performed by The Chemical Brothers *(Featuring Beth Orton) *Courtesy of Virgin Records Ltd./Astralwerks *Under License from Universal Music Enterprises, Amplitude Music, EMI Film & Television Music 10 "Flirtin' With Disaster" (1979) *Written by Danny Joe Brown, David Brown, David Lawrence Hlubek, Banner Harvey Thomas *Performed by Molly Hatchet *Courtesy of Sony Music *Under License from Mister Sunshine Music 11 "Crimson and Clover" (1968) *Written by Tommy James, Peter P. Lucia Jr *Performed by Tommy James & The Shondells *Courtesy of Rhino Entertainment Company, Virgin Records/EMI Records Ltd. *By Arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing *Used by Permission of EMI Longitude Music 12 "Keep On Lovin' You" (1985) *(aka "Keep On Loving You") *Written by Kevin Cronin (as Kevin Patrick Cronin, Jr.) *Performed by RE Speedwagon *Courtesy of Sony Music 1985 *Under License from Hori-Pro Entertainment Group 13 "Crazy Girl" (1999) *Written by Scott Nickoley, Jamie Dunlap *Performed by Molly Pasutti *Courtesy of Mark Ferrari/Master Source *Under License from Master Source 14 "Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)" (1973) *Written by Gary Glitter, Mike Leander *Performed by Joan Jett & The Blackhearts (as Joan Jett and The Blackhearts) *Courtesy of Blackheart Music *Under License from Palan Songs America, Universal Music Enterprise 15 "A Road Runner: Road Runner's 'G' Jam" (1972) *Written by Lamont Dozier (as Lamont Herbert Dozier), Brian Holland, Eddie Holland, Greg Ridley, Jerry Shirley, Steven Marrioley, (as Steve Marriott), Clem Clempson (as Dave 'Clem' Clempson) *Performed by Humble Pie *Courtesy of Universal Records *Used by permission of EMI Blackwood Music Inc. O/B/O Jobete Music Co., Inc. 16 "Sweet Peace and Time" (1972) *Written by Greg Ridley, Jerry Shirley, Steven Marriott (as Steve Marriott), Clem Clempson (as Dave 'Clem' Clempson) *Performed by Humble Pie *Courtesy of Universal Records *Under License from EMI U Catalogue Inc., Rondor/Almo Music Corp. Category:Movies